1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to elevator systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a support for securing a machine, a drive sheave and belt terminations within an elevator system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elevator systems typically include a cab and counterweight that move within a hoistway. A plurality of ropes or belts typically support the weight of the cab and the counterweight within the hoistway. An arrangement of sheaves accomplishes the desired cooperation between the cab and counterweight and a machine (i.e., motor and brake) for moving the cab to the various landings within a building, for example.
Conventionally, the machine and drive sheave have been mounted within a machine room above the top of a hoistway, for example. There recently has been a trend toward machineroomless elevator systems to minimize the expenses associated with providing an elevator system within a building. Eliminating machine rooms requires alternative arrangements for supporting the machine, drive sheave and other components of the elevator system.
Another drawback associated with conventional arrangements is that a considerable amount of time and labor is required for installing the elevator machine, sheaves and associated components. Eliminating a machine room makes this process more difficult as components that had been supported in a machine room become suspended or otherwise supported within the hoistway. Alternative installation strategies and techniques are desirable and required to minimize the expenses associated with the labor required for installing elevator system components.
This invention provides a unique support arrangement that conveniently secures a machine, sheaves and belt terminations on a single support structure.